10 years
by Hinako29
Summary: One shot of Blossom and Brick . I drew that picture :D


I met him at the age of 5 . He was here to destroy me but I destroy him first . Then we meet again , but this time he was not destroy but just lost to me . I thought we will never meet again but then when I was 8 , we meet in school . When he saw me he said he stop being evil but I do not believe him so I watch his every move . I felt something in me grew after a long time watching him .

In middle school , we went to the same school , that was when I found out my feeling for him . When I saw all the girls around him , my heart ache , that was how I know my feelings for him . They said he is cold hearted since he turned down all the girls in a harsh way but is not true . I found him cry and smile in the library because he read a good book . He sit at the corner of the library where not many people went except him and I but he never knows I was there .

In high school , Bubbles start dating Boomer . Boomer confess to her at the school dance in front of everyone with a bouquet of roses which make Bubbles cry in joy and hug him . They become the sweetest couple in the school . After a year , Buttercup start dating Butch . When Buttercup is being force into a relationship by a boy , Butch ran up and said she is his which make Buttercup blushes really red . They always fight but they can be sweet too .

This left me and Brick , I have feelings for him but I don't know if he does too . All of our class are the same and we always did project together but we never talk about other thing except for schoolwork . We also greet each other when we walk by the corridor or at the school gate but only greeting .

At graduation , I decided to confess my feelings for him but I never get to because I don't have the courage to go in front of him . I feel regret for not confessing my feelings because I never get to know if he going to work or going to college .

Bubbles and Boomer got married after high school . I saw Brick at the wedding but I don't have to courage to ask him anything so I only greet him .

At the first day of college , I felt really heavy and empty until I saw a familiar red cap that is wore backward by a boy standing there looking at the building .My face lit up and I decided to walk up to him but I still feel empty .

" Good Morning , Brick ." He turned around and look at me with his red blood eyes .

" Hey , Pinky ." He smirked . I rolled my eyes .

" Is Blossom , Red ." I smirked back then silence come . I stood beside him and look at him through the corner of my eyes .

" So….What do you think of this college ?" I said .

" Well , is ok but now I think is better , what about you ?." He shrugged .

" Is good I guess ." I chuckled . Is much better now with him here , I thought to myself .

Again , silence come .

" Hey , er..Brick ." I said and play with my hair .

" What ?" He turned and look at me .

" Well , Brick….I…" I look down but I can feel that he is staring at me .

" It's has been many years since we….went to the same school , having the same class and now we're going to the same college and I…er…" I feel my face is heating up so I kept looking down .

" You're what ?" Brick said sounding a bit annoyed . I take a deep breathe , decide to tell him the feeling I have kept for 10 years .

" Brick , I love you !" I said with my face as red as a tomato .

" I have been loving you since we're 8 when we going to the same school . At first I was just watching you so that you wouldn't do any evil but then I found out many things about you and started to develop feelings for you so Brick , I love you !"

Suddenly , I felt someone pulled me into a hug .

" I feel the same about you too Blossom , I love you too ."

" Really ?"

" When I said this college is ok and now is better , do you know why ?"

" No , why ?"

" Is better now because you're here with me ." He said and lift my face up letting our lips connect .

Finally after 10 years , we finally got to be together . The emptiness I felt is full now because I'm here with the one I love .


End file.
